


Sand Wars

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Gran and the crew have a small sand sculpture competition.
Relationships: Alexiel & Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Kudos: 5





	Sand Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For Josh.
> 
> Based off of summer Alexiel's fate eps.

“Singularity.”

Gran looks up from where he sits to see the familiar red-haired primal standing over him. Alexiel wears her white two-piece swimsuit with a blue sash wrapped around one arm, an inflatable tube slung over the other. She lifts up the heart-shaped shades over her face and sets it on her forehead. “I have come to inform you that the blue-haired girl and the red dragon have finished.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Gran gets up, wiping the sand on his trousers. “I’m just about done myself.”

“Shall we convene then?”

Gran nods, stepping forward to walk back to their rendezvous point. 

Things had slowed to a crawl for the Grandcypher crew as of late, and so the crew had decided that it was high time for yet another vacation. To their surprise, they had run into Alexiel at the beach, and ended up having a small sand sculpture contest with her.

(Though naturally the primal refused to use her powers to build her creation, and therefore each of the participants were competing on equal ground).

The pair reaches the beach hut and meets up with Lyria and Vyrn, and after drawing straws to see who would go first.

Lyria goes first.

“Ta-da!” Lyria throws her arms towards her creation, a pleased grin on her face. A sand castle roughly her size sits in the middle of a moat, various foods drawn on the castle walls. Gran nods in approval.

“It’s very like you Lyria.”

“It is commendable that you ensured that your castle is properly defended, Lyria.” Alexiel eyes the castle closely. “It would certainly stand against an invasion.”

“Yeah well, feast your eyes on this!” Vyrn leads the small group to an area close by, flying over his own creation. Lyria covers her mouth when she sees the result of Vyrn’s hard work.

“Vyrn… is that an apple?”

Undeniably, it is. An apple almost quadruple Vyrn’s size sits on a single mound. Vyrn crosses his arms.

“I made the tastiest apple I’ve ever had!” 

“It does appear quite scrumptious,” Alexiel comments, Lyria nodding in agreement next to her. Gran rolls up his jacket sleeves.

“Well then, it’s my turn!”

Gran leads them a little farther down the beach. “Pretty cool, huh?” He says as he points towards the ground. An approximate sand replica of the island of Zinkenstill stands before them. Vyrn flies over the miniature replica of Gran’s house.

“You even made the tree stump you used to cut wood!”

“So this is where you grew up…” Alexiel nods once in confirmation. “Though I have not seen this island myself, I must admit that this is an impressive effort on your part, Singularity.” She turns her back. “Though the time has come to show you all what I have built.”

The group follows her, first walking and then hurrying their pace when they start to see what the primal had built.

“No way!” Vyrn reaches the spot first. “Is that-?”   
  
“Uwawa, that’s amazing Alexiel!” Lyria’s voice is full of wonder as she examines the sand sculpture Gran. Gran himself cannot help but think of how skillfully the primal had captured his appearance, from the way he has one foot back, his sword arm at the ready to even what Gran could only imagine is the determined look on his face.

“You really made that?” He asks the primal as she walks up to them. Alexiel nods.

“I thought it fitting to commemorate the one who I was in the care of for such a long time.” She bows her head towards him. “I learned much from the time I spent with all of you.”

Gran waves a hand. “Don’t mention it. We’re glad we could be friends with you too.”

When it came to deciding a winner, however, everyone agreed that each participant had done commendable work and called it a draw.


End file.
